V0.9.25.21
& *New items: , , & |Related = *Release Notes v0.9.25.21 |Prev = V0.9.22.18 |Next = V0.9.25.24 }} PVP.net v0.27.10 * All summoner spells are being set back to default ( and ). You still have access to all the summoner spells for your level. When you enter a game on your first log in, those will be the two spells chosen until you change it. * Removed panthers in the upper corners of the window frame * Users can now be added to an ignore list, which will prevent you from seeing public and private chat generated by that user, as well as prevent the receipt of invitations from that user. * Bots are now properly labeled at the difficulties of "new player" and "easy". * New rune tabs: ** Tabs for each rune type (Mark, Glyph, Seal, Quintessence). ** Each tab can be expanded or collapsed. ** Each rune now has the description of what it does on the right of the icon. * New Newbie Island (matchmaking changes): ** New players will now be matched with new players.. ** If a new player has a queue time of over 5 minutes, he will leave newbie island and be allowed to match with non-new players. * Buddy list now capped to 200 buddies. * New summoner icon selection. ** On summoner creation users will be prompted to pick a summoner icon. ** For existing players, click on the icon to the left of "View Summoner Profile" to bring up the summoner icon menu. * When making a pre-made team, your team will now be placed in a chat room together when you enter queue. * Added additional status messaging. You can now see whether players are in queue or in game, and the champion they are playing. * Fixed a bug where you could take points out of a pre-requisite mastery and keep points in the dependent mastery. * Fixed a bug where you couldn't see chat in champion select. * Fixed a bug where you wouldn't see your teams selections during champions select. * Fixed a bug where a few champions had the wrong ability icon on the champions abilities tab. * Added international matchmaking for our European client. League of Legends v0.9.25.21 Champions * (Innate) ** Corki’s basic attacks deal 20% additional true damage. * (Q) ** Corki fires a bomb at a target location. In addition to dealing damage, the blast reduces an enemy's chance to hit by 50% and reveals nearby stealthed units for 4 seconds. * (W) ** Corki surges to target location, dropping bombs that create a trail of destruction for opponents who remain in the fire. * (E) ** Corki's gatling gun fires rapidly, dealing 40% of his total damage twice a second in an area in front of him, and shredding the armor of enemies who are under continuous fire. * (Ultimate) ** Corki fires a missile towards his target location that will collide with the first enemy it hits, dealing damage to units around the target. Corki stores one missile every 12 seconds up to 7 missiles total. Every 4th missile will be a Big One. * (Innate) ** If an enemy champion dies within 15 seconds of being hit by Katarina, she gains 50 gold and her cooldowns are reduced by 20 seconds. * (Q) ** Katarina throws a dagger that hits multiple units, dealing magic damage equal to her total damage plus a bonus amount to the primary target. Each subsequent hit deals 15% less damage. * (W) ** Passive: Katarina's attack speed is increase each time she consecutively hits the same target. ** Active: Katarina's next basic attack has a bonus effect. Bouncing Blade deals full damage to every target hit and reduces incoming healing to the targets hit, or after using Shunpo Katarina's dodge chance is increased for 3 seconds. * (E) ** Katarina instantly moves to her target's location. If the target is an enemy, she deals magic damage. * (Ultimate) ** Katarina goes into a state of extreme focus, throwing daggers with unrivaled speed at one enemy champion for each level of the ability. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 4. ** Whenever a nearby enemy dies, its cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds. ** Heal, mana cost, and ability power ratio increased. * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 18 from 21. * ** Damage reduced to 80/140/200/260/320 from 75/140/205/275/350. * ** Cooldown modified to 21/18/15/12/9 from 20/18/16/14/12. ** Cooldown reduction on being hit reduced to 1 from 2. * ** Fixed a bug with causing the egg to be able to run around. ** Modified Armor to -50/-30/0/30 from -40/-20/0/20/40. * ** Fixed a bug that allowed Flash Frost to be able to hit every unit on the map. ** Reduced line width to 110 from 120. ** Reduced AoE detonation to 210 from 230. * ** Range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Reduced cast range to 600 from 700. ** Reduced movement/attack speed slow to 20% from 25%. * ** AI improved. * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 100 from 104. ** Critical strike chance per level reduced to .3 from .4. * ** Proc changed to 20% of maximum health from 200 health. * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1550 from 1700. ** Mana cost increased to 140 from 130. * ** Stun duration reduced to .5 seconds from .75. * ** Cooldown increased to 60 from 45. ** Silence duration reduced to 3 seconds from 3/4/5. * ** Health restored per kill increased to 40-82 from 30-72. * ** Damage reduced to 20/30/40/50/60 from 40/60/80/100/120. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.33. ** Now also hits your primary target. * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 from 70. ** Added a 0.5 ability power ratio. * General ** Basic attack animation improved. ** Pathfinding radius reduced to 35 from 45. * Stats ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.2. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3 from 2.25. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Added missing health regen per level. * ** No longer reduces movement inhibiting effects. ** Now regenerates 0.3% of Dr Mundo's max health per second. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Projectile speed increased to 1500 from 1300. ** Cast range increased to 1000 from 900. ** Minimum damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 90/140/190/240/290. * ** Damage increased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 25/40/55/70/85. ** Cost increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 15/25/35/45/55. ** Now reduces movement inhibiting effects by 20/25/30/35/40% while active instead of increasing health regen. * ** Cooldown reduction bonus removed. ** Health cost reduced to 20% from 35%. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Added missing mana regeneration per level. * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 65% from 100%. ** Base damage increased to 40/80/120/160/200 from 20/40/60/80/100. * ** Duration increased to 7 seconds from 3. ** Reduced damage to 5 + (1 per level) from 10 + (1 per level). * : ** Altered implementation to make it less random and more uniform around the circle. Light Remake * (Innate) ** Kayle and nearby allied champions attack 10% faster. If an allied champion dies while under the effects of Holy Fervor, Kayle's Attack Speed is further increased as she attempts to avenge them. * (Q) ** Strikes a target dealing damage and slowing its movement speed and attack speed for 4 seconds. ** Movement speed reduction decreased 20-30% down from 20%-40%. ** Removed the stun and double damage component after an ally dies. * ** Blesses a target allied champion, healing them and increasing their movement speed for 20 seconds. ** Changed the heal over time into a direct heal. * ** Ignites Kayle's sword with a holy flame, granting Kayle a ranged splash attack. ** Removed the bonus damage, and lowered the duration of the spell. * (Ultimate) ** Bathes Kayle's target in a holy light, rendering them immune to all damage for 4 seconds. ** Cooldown increased, but can now be cast upon allies. * General ** Rearranged ability keybindings. * Stats ** Added missing health regen per level. ** Added missing mana regen per level. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Maximum charge duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage per second increased to 20/25/30/35/40 from 15/20/25/30/35. ** Base damage increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 50/70/90/110/130. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. ** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. * ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Improved visibility and removed bugs causing it to not appear correctly. ** Duration reduced to 7 second from 9. ** Made it more difficult to move through without being slowed. * ** Mana cost increased to 30/45/60/75/90 from 30/40/50/60/70. * ** Mana cost increased to 25/35/45/55/65 from 24/32/40/48/54. * Changed ability hotkeys. * ** Range reduced to 700 from 790. * ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 16. * ** Armor to damage ratio increased to 70% from 50%. * ** Updated area of effect to sync up with indicator. ** Cooldown increased to 120/100/80 from 105/90/75. ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1300. * ** Skillshot width decreased to 80 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/75/110/145/180. * Stats ** Base damage increased to 47 from 43. * ** Damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/80/100/125/150. ** Magic resist debuff increased to -10 from -8. * remade ** Can now be cast on enemy champions to silence them for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. * ** Heal reduced to 70/120/170/220/270 from 90/135/180/225/270. * ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 15. * Stats ** Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 2.8. ** Attack range increased to 500 from 450. * ** Range increased to 680 from 600. * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.8% from 3.1%. * ** Cursor changed to Area of Effect Indicator. * ** Damage reduced to 300/400/500 from 300/450/600. * ** Fixed an issue causing the bonus critical strike chance to be at half power. * ** Targeting out of range will cause Spinning Slash to immediately cast in that direction rather than moving into range first (flash functionality). ** Now has a minimum movement speed regardless of slows. * ** Now makes Mocking Shout and Spinning Slash free to cast. * reworked ** Activate to start the slot wheel effect, hit it again to "set" the card (Pick a Card will no longer activate unless you set it). ** Ability power ratio bonus of 0.4 added on AoE effects (red card). * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.75. * ** Duration reduced to 4/6/8 seconds from 5/7/9. * Search tags added. * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Has been made more difficult to be able to pass through without being stunned. * Stats: ** Health per level reduced to 98 from 103. ** Armor per level reduced to 3.5 from 4. * ** Heal per hit reduced to 5/10/15 from 6/11/16. Items ; added * Recipe: + + 200g * +200 health * +27 armor * Generates 5 gold every 10 seconds. ; * (Mid Tier) - Damage / Ability Power, Basic attacks increase Attack Speed and Ability Power for 5 secs (stacks). * NEW : (Legendary Tier) - Damage / Attack Speed / Armor, Basic attacks deal a bonus 2% of the target’s Max Health in magic damage. * NEW : (Legendary Tier) - Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana, Chance on hit to slow the target, Spell Casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage. * Remake : Health / Ability Power, Now causes single target spells to slow by 40% for 1.5 seconds (15% for multi target spells). * : max mana cap reduced to 600 from 750. * : out of combat time reduced to 7 from 8. * : no longer works on turrets. * : effect modified to grant 31-65 ability power based on champion level. * : cost reduced to 150 from 175. * : health reduced to 215 from 225. * : health reduced to 475 from 500. * : health reduced to 285 from 300. * : health reduced to 580 from 600. * : health reduced to 850 from 900. * : health reduced to 775 from 800. * : health reduced to 400 from 425. * : health reduced to 475 from 500. * : health and mana reduced to 425 from 450. Summoners * Swapped around level requirement for summoner spells. * : duration increased to 6 from 4. * : cast range updated. * : Clairvoyance duration bonus increased to 3 from 2 seconds. * : flag no longer persists past death. * Runes: health rune values reduced by about 4%. HUD * New surrender voting GUI. * New way to initiate surrender. Find the option under Menu > More Options. * New mana bars above champion's heads. * New ability range indicators. * New cursor art. * New look for announcement text. * Buffs line up correctly without spaces in-between. General * Winter Map makes it back and now has Brush! * Added vertical sync and a frame rate cap. * Ability responsiveness increased (hit / cast frame updates). * Death timers increase starting time reduced to 25 from 30 minutes. * Fixed a few tooltip issues. * Leaver bonus: Experience bonus reduced to 5% from 10%. * Slow stacking system: after dropping below 210 MS the effects of all slows are halved. * Surrender system: if a player does not vote, their vote will be counted as a "Yes". * Fix a bug with moveblock abilities through walls. * Improved pathfinding, particularly for the issues around becoming stuck in game objects. * New pet AI: acts the same as a minion except that it will target any enemy champion that targets it. * Tweaks to attack frames and cast frames. * Tweaked Fog of War brightness. Category:Patch notes zh:V0.9.25.21